Thieves in the Night
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Not a happy story. Yet another RrB fic, but this one won't turn out like most people expect.
1. Collection

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Authors Notes – Bwahaha! I'm feeling a tad evil today, so I thought I'd start a new multi chapter PpG fic. Now, after spending time outlining this, I can tell you, do not expect a Mickey Mouse club ending. This is a dark fic for a reason. So, if you can handle it, I present to you….. Thieves in the Night!  
  
  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
*Collection*  
  
  
  
"Yahahahaha!" Mojo-jojo screamed in a high pitched tone, as he rampaged through the unsuspecting city in his newly created destruction robot.  
  
"Haha! Run little people! Run because I have scared you! Instilled fear in your tiny human brains! Caused you to panic, and further more, to run!" Mojo shouted as he chased the hundreds of people running from their burning homes.  
  
"Not so fast! Mojo!" Mojo turned the machine around, and found himself face to face with three teenage heroines.  
  
"Power puff girls!" he cried out. But on the inside, he was laughing hysterically. It had come to him in a dream a few nights ago. A plan to revive the counterparts to the Power puff girls, the Rowdy ruff boys!  
  
Using the controls on his robot, Mojo moved the two mechanical arms around the girls, encircling them. Blossom rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets do it, girls!" Blossom said dully. Buttercup punched through the glass of the robot's 'face', and grabbed Mojo by his collar.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" she asked as she pulled him out of the robot.  
  
"Let me go! I demand you put me down now! Release your iron grip from my shirt collar!" Mojo raged, putting on a show. A short trip to jail was worth it.  
  
"Bubbles? Can you take care of the robot?" Blossom asked politely.  
  
"Okay Blossom." Bubbles picked up the robot, and flew toward the ocean. Blossom rejoined her sister, who was on her way to take Mojo to jail.  
  
"Mojo? Why don't you ever just try to be a good little monkey, and not destroy the city? That way, you could save all of us a whole lot of trouble." Blossom tried to reason with him.  
  
"Next time, Power puff girls, we will face off once again. But next time, I will be the winner. The victor. I shall prevail over you, who are now the winners, but in time shall be the losers!" Mojo stated.  
  
"Yeah right, Mojo. Like you could ever beat us." Buttercup said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, but I shall! You will be at my feet begging for mercy which I will not give!" Mojo raged. He decided it was now or never, to employ his plan. He reached into his belt, and pulled out a small syringe, and drilled it into Buttercup's arm.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled, and almost dropped him. Mojo quickly withdrew the needed amount of blood, and hastily hid the needle.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Blossom demanded.  
  
"Nothing. She's fine. As in, she is okay, therefore," Blossom cut him off.  
  
"We get it!" she said.  
  
Never the less, by the end of the day, Mojo was staring out at the world through a barred window.  
  
Mojo again reached into his belt, and pulled out a small blue box. He pressed a button on the side, and threw it on the ground. In less than a minute, a giant drill emerged, fully equipped with a seat.  
  
Mojo hopped into the machine, and closed the hatch.  
  
"It's so easy to get out of this place," he muttered as he drilled his way to freedom.  
  
"But at least I have gotten what I came for." He pulled out the small syringe filled with Buttercup's blood.  
  
"As soon as I analyze the chemical X compound in this blood sample, I will be able to match it, and recreate the Rowdy Ruff boys! Then I, Mojo-jojo, will rule the world!" he cackled madly, as he emerged into his volcano home.  
  
He climbed out of his robot, and pressed the button on the side of the machine, returning it to the small form. He picked it up, and tossed it into his supply room.  
  
He turned back to the blood-filled syringe, and picked it up warily.  
  
"Haha! In my hands I hold the key to the destruction of the Power puff girls! It is their end, as I hold it in my hands!" he screamed madly.  
  
He took the syringe, and emptied the blood into a large machine. He put on his safety glasses, and closed the lid to the machine. He pulled a lever a few feet away. The blood began to spin inside the machine.  
  
"When the separation of the chemical X from the human blood is complete, I will be able to analyze the makeup of the aged chemical, and duplicate it! Once it is duplicated, I will be able to construct a formula of my own, and recreate the Rowdy ruff boys!" he cackled. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Curses. It will take at least another day before the separation is complete." He muttered slowly.  
  
"I shall retire to me sleeping room. But when I come back, you will be finished, and I will use you to create the Rowdy Ruff boys, and finally destroy the power puff girls!" he walked into his room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Professor!!!" Bubbles yelled shrilly.  
  
"What is it, Bubbles? I'm very busy right now." The professor demanded.  
  
"Buttercup is pulling my hair again." Bubbles said. The professor sighed.  
  
"Buttercup? Leave your sister alone. Bubbles? Don't bother me again with any more trivial matters. Blossom?" Blossom looked up from her book.  
  
"Hm?" she asked.  
  
"Watch over your sisters, honey. I need to get some work done, and I can't be interrupted." The professor said. Blossom frowned.  
  
"Okay, professor." She said dully.  
  
The professor walked back down to the lab, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Girls? Please don't do anything stupid. I have a headache, and I really don't need a fight right now." She said.  
  
"Kay, Blossom." Bubbles said cheerfully, and zoomed up to their room, to go to sleep. Blossom looked at the clock.  
  
11:30pm.  
  
"I need to get some sleep." She muttered to herself, and slowly trudged up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Well, chapter one is done. I have an entire epic planned out, but you all have to contribute too. I'm sick of writing and writing, and writing, and not getting any feedback. So here's what's gonna happen. Every five reviews I get, another chapter will go up. I think it's fair.  
  
Until next time,  
  
LAYYTTTEE! 


	2. Recreation

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
*Recreation*  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning.  
  
Bubbles and were still asleep, while Blossom was sitting up on her red satin sheets and blanket, staring out at the peaceful city.  
  
After protecting it for so many years, she felt a sort of invisible bond to the city. Like she knew what was going on at its very heart. And what she felt now, she didn't like.  
  
"What is this strange feeling I sense?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"What feelin', Blossom?" Blossom looked around, startled. She saw Bubbles sitting up in her bed, yawning.  
  
"Can't you feel it, Bubbles?" She asked.  
  
"Feel what?" Bubbles asked, oblivious.  
  
"That feeling. The feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something horrible." Bubbles just stared at her distraught sister blankly.  
  
"W…what do you think is going to happen?" Bubbles asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know, Bubbles. I can just feel that something terrible is going to happen. And it's going to happen soon." Blossom said in a disturbed tone. She could see tears begin to well up in Bubbles' eyes. She made a come here motion with her hand. Bubbles floated over to her.  
  
Blossom wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. Bubbles cried into Blossom's shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry, Bubbles. It's just a feeling. And if something does happen, we have to be strong." Blossom said, while cradling the back of Bubbles' head.  
  
Bubbles lifted her head, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You're right, Blossom. We have to be strong. Besides, we're the Power puff girls! We can beat anything if we work together!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom smiled.  
  
"That's my girl." Blossom said affectionately. No sooner than Blossom said that, she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned, and let the pillow fall harmlessly to the ground.  
  
"Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Buttercup groaned.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Blossom said, smiling. Buttercup groaned again, and put a pillow over her head.  
  
"I'm going to go get some breakfast. Do you want anything, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Kay." Bubbles floated out the door, and downstairs where the professor was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." He said.  
  
"G'morning professor." Bubbles said.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Can I just have some lucky captain rabbit king cereal?" Bubbles asked. The professor frowned.  
  
"Come on, Bubbles. You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You need more than just sugar." The professor said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Bubbles said, sitting down at the table as the professor filled a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.  
  
  
  
"So, what were you two talking about?" Buttercup said, still laying down.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Blossom said absentmindedly.  
  
"Blossom! Are you even paying attention???" Buttercup demanded, becoming frustrated. Blossom snapped her head back, a look of horror spread across her face.  
  
"It's them!!!" She screamed.  
  
"What? Who?" Buttercup leapt out of the bed to restrain her hysterical sister. She grabbed Blossom by the shoulders.  
  
"It's them! It's them! It's them! I knew something horrible was going to happen today!" Blossom screamed in panic. Buttercup drew back her hand, and slapped Blossom in the face.  
  
"Calm down! What's going on???" Buttercup asked. Blossom finally shook free of Buttercup's grasp.  
  
"We've got to go to Mojo's. We have to stop him!" Blossom said.  
  
"We took Mojo to jail yesterday." Buttercup said.  
  
"Don't argue!" Blossom said, and flew out of her window as fast as she could. Buttercup followed, determined to find out what was making Blossom act this way. It didn't make sense. Blossom was always the one to sit and plan, not rush headfirst into things.  
  
"Blossom wait!" Buttercup flew after her.  
  
  
  
"Yahahahaha! It is complete!" Mojo shrieked when he woke up the next morning. He wasted no time, and gathered the other ingredients.  
  
"Snips, snails, puppy dog tails! It's too good to be true! With the Rowdy Ruff boys as teenagers, they shall not be destroyed by a power puff kiss! Hahaha!" he said as he dumped the necessary compounds into a large steel drum.  
  
He walked over to the machine he had put the blood in last night. He pressed a button, and a steel arm extended out, and handed him a vial of chemical X.  
  
He very carefully poured the chemical X into the container with the other items, but was a bit to clumsy. When he withdrew his arm, it bumped against another container. It toppled over, and emptied its contents into the already bubbling mixture. Mojo picked up the bottle.  
  
"Cyanide? Well, at least it's poison. What is the worst Cyanide could do?" he said to himself.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Mojo's head snapped toward his living room, and then ran in. Once there, he found one very annoyed, red power puff girl.  
  
"Blossom?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"You're going to pay, Mojo." She said coldly.  
  
"What? I have done nothing wrong. At this point in time, I have not committed any heinous acts, which by definition, would enable you to take me to one of the correctional facilities. But since I have done no wrong, you cannot take me anywhere!" Mojo said.  
  
"Enough talk!" Blossom flew straight at Mojo, and punched him hard in the face. Mojo tried to dodge, but he was too slow. Blossom ended up on top of him, and proceeded to pound his face until he was unconscious.  
  
Blossom knew he was out, but that didn't stop her. She just kept punching at Mojo's lifeless face.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" she screamed, and kept punching, until an unseen force ripped her off. She snapped around, fearing the worst, and was relieved when she saw Buttercup standing behind her.  
  
"What has gotten into you??? You can't just show up and start a fight with Mojo for no reason!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"We have to get out of here Buttercup. Now." Blossom said hurridly.  
  
"Why?" Buttercup demanded. Then, Buttercup got her answer. Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a masculine voice.  
  
"I think I know why." Both girls' heads snapped toward the dark doorway. From the darkness, three figures emerged. Brick, Boomer, and Butch, with their eyes closed, and evil smirks across their faces.  
  
Brick floated out first, and then Boomer and Butch came side by side, floating a few feet back and a few feet above Brick.  
  
"I….It's you…!!!" Buttercup finally realized.  
  
Brick reached up to his head, and locked his hand on his red baseball hat. He removed it, and threw it at the girls.  
  
"Pity it had to come to this, girls." He said. His voice was cold and ruthless. Devoid of emotion.  
  
They opened their eyes slowly. But instead of their respective colors, each eye glew a menacing green. A poison green.  
  
"W….what do you want…" Blossom said, petrified.  
  
"What do we want? What do we want!?!?!? Tell them what we want, boys." Brick said.  
  
"We want your blood." Butch said, sounding just as evil as Brick.  
  
"Our blood? What? Why?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"We remember how you killed us all those years ago. You have stolen our honor. And your debts must be paid." Boomer growled.  
  
"It's not our fault. You were trying to kill us." Blossom said.  
  
"Yes, we were. But this time, we won't even have to try. We're going to kill all of you. But first, we're going to cut you down, one by one. The way you cut down our pride." Brick spat.  
  
The girls shrieked, and flew into the sky as fast as they could.  
  
"What are we going to do, Blossom?" Buttercup asked once they were sure they weren't being followed.  
  
"I don't know. But we have to find a way to destroy them." Blossom said.  
  
"Do you think it's possible?" Buttercup asked. Despite what she had just encountered, Blossom smirked.  
  
"Anything is possible." She said.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
How's that for a second chapter? Bad? Good? Anyway, please review! Pretty please? 


	3. Revelation

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
*Revelation*  
  
  
  
  
  
After chasing Blossom for what seemed like an eternity, Buttercup finally caught up.  
  
"Blossom? What about Bubbles and the professor?" Buttercup asked. Blossom turned.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? You're supposed to be the leader. It's your job to figure this stuff out." Buttercup said.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to be the leader anymore." Blossom said.  
  
"Don't start feeding me that line. We need you Blossom. You have the ability to make the big decisions, to see beyond the present. To plan. I don't have that, neither does Bubbles." Buttercup said.  
  
"You saw them, Buttercup! They're unbeatable. We can't." Blossom said.  
  
"Stop saying that! In that one book series, the kids thought they had no chance, but they came through in the end." Buttercup said, trying to think of the title.  
  
"Yeah, but look at what it cost them. The life of one of their own, and all the problems they ran into. Not to mention all the problems that got pushed on the leader." Blossom said.  
  
"I was just using that as an example. To let you know, that our side is never finished, not matter how impossible the odds are, we've always come through and beaten whoever stood against us. And we'll do the same now." Buttercup said.  
  
"You're crazy." Blossom said simply.  
  
"What?" Buttercup said, almost in shock from what she had just heard Blossom say.  
  
"I said you're crazy. You say I can see beyond the present? That I can make the lightning fast decisions a leader is supposed to make? I say we retreat. We hide. There's nothing left for us to do. We've already lost." Blossom said bitterly.  
  
"I said stop saying that! We have to fight! We can't just run away and do nothing!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"The hell we can't! If we run today, we live to fight tomorrow. We need a plan. An all out physical attack won't work on these guys. They have us outmatched at every turn. We have to try and outsmart them. And that requires a plan." Blossom said.  
  
"Do you have a plan in mind?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. And it might even work. But we need everyone. And that includes Bubbles." Blossom said.  
  
"Do you want me to go get her?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"No. I don't want to run the risk of you getting caught. I'll go." Blossom said. Buttercup put her hand on Blossom's arm.  
  
"Blossom?" she asked. Blossom turned her head.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You fly fast, and get back here safe." Buttercup said, smiling. Blossom smiled back.  
  
"You got it, sis." Blossom said.  
  
  
  
"Who's the monkey?" Boomer asked, nudging Mojo-jojo with his foot.  
  
"Don't worry about him bro. We have bigger fish to fry." Brick said.  
  
"What do you propose?" Butch asked.  
  
"Let's go have some fun before we get down to the serious stuff." Brick said.  
  
"What kind of fun?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Follow me." Brick said, floating slowly out of Mojo-jojo's home. They floated down the sidewalk, and moved, hovering a few inches above it.  
  
"Now we just have to find someone." Butch said eagerly. Brick nodded, and grinned.  
  
No sooner, they found their first victim. An old lady, around her early eighties, walking her dog.  
  
"Hello, boys," she said warmly, and continued to walk her dog, moving slowly along the ground. Butch looked at Brick, and Brick nodded.  
  
The top half of Butch seemed to be made of putty. It lifted from the bottom part, like gum being stretched out. He shrieked, making the old lady look. When she turned around and saw him, she screamed, giving Butch his opportunity. He dove head first, literally inside her mouth. His entire body followed, all the way to his feet, until there was nothing left of Butch. Within a few seconds, the lady clutched at her stomach, before literally exploding in a flash of green smoke.  
  
The green smoke collected together, and Butch reappeared, laughing.  
  
"That was fun." He said coldly.  
  
"Was it? I'll have to try that next time." Boomer said.  
  
"Yes. We'll all get our turn." Brick looked at his watch.  
  
"For the next two hours, go do whatever you want, but stay clear of those girls. We all should be together when we take them out. It'll be a lot more satisfying." Brick said.  
  
"Right on." Boomer agreed.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Butch agreed warily.  
  
With that said, the three boys took off in three different directions, to wage war in an unsuspecting Townsville.  
  
  
  
"Bubbles?" The professor called.  
  
"Yeah, professor?" Bubbles answered.  
  
"Do you know where your sisters are?" he asked.  
  
"Last time I saw them, they were in our room." Bubbles said.  
  
"That's funny, they aren't here." The professor observed. He walked out of the room, and back downstairs, to find his daughter sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"You don't mind being all by yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not really. Actually, I think it's kinda nice to have some time to myself for a change." Bubbles answered. The professor sat down next to Bubbles.  
  
"I'm glad you realize that you don't need people around you all the time. I remember when you were a little girl, if we left you alone for more than ten minutes, you'd start crying." He said, laughing at the memory. Bubbles blushed, and pushed him, sending him flying to the other end of the couch.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore." She insisted. The professor scooted back over to her, and hugged her.  
  
"You'll always be my little girl. And nothing will ever change that." He said.  
  
Bubbles hugged back.  
  
"I know, professor, I know." 


	4. Publication

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
*Publication*  
  
  
  
  
  
Blossom flew hard and fast, avoiding the city completely, when she could manage. She just needed to find Bubbles, and get back to Buttercup as soon as possible. But what about all the other people she cared about? Would she just leave them to die?  
  
The professor, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, even the Mayor. She just couldn't leave them, could she?  
  
No. She couldn't leave them all, but she couldn't take them all either. If she brought back too many adults, they would take over, and try to do things their own way. And if Blossom knew one thing right now, it was that failure was not an option.  
  
They had one chance at this, and if they blew it, the penalty was death. Blossom hated herself for what she was doing. What gave her the right to choose who lives, and who dies? She wasn't God.  
  
No, she was far from God, but she knew that she had to take a few people back. Bubbles would take the professor, she was sure of that, but who would Blossom take?  
  
She couldn't take the mayor, that would be useless. She needed someone smart. Someone capable of catching the flaws in her plan. But Ms. Keane, or Ms. Bellum? How could she choose just one?  
  
She knew Ms. Keane as her kindergarten teacher, and a very smart, decisive woman. But Ms. Bellum was the brains behind the whole city.  
  
The only reason she wasn't the mayor herself, is because people wouldn't vote for a woman. She loved the mayor and all, but he was as dense as a post. What he is, really, is an extension of Ms. Bellum.  
  
She finally decided that she would take back Ms. Bellum. If this plan worked, someone would need to be able to control the government when this was all over, and Ms. Keane was after all, only a teacher.  
  
"Blossom flew to the ground, and then sped as fast as she could into her house, breaking the door. Inside, she saw Bubbles and the professor sitting on the couch, staring at her with open mouths.  
  
"B…Blossom! What's wrong with you?!?! And where is Buttercup?!?!" the professor demanded.  
  
"No time to explain now. I'll fill both of you in later. For now, you'll all just have to trust me." Blossom said.  
  
"What's going on, Blossom? Is something bad happening like you said?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Yes Bubbles. Now grab the professor, and follow me." Blossom said.  
  
"Are you crazy? I have a lot of work to do today." The professor said. Blossom turned, and scowled at him.  
  
"Professor? What is more important to you? Your work, or your life?" Blossom asked. The professor just stared at her. Bubbles picked him up.  
  
"Come on, professor. We gotta trust Blossom on this." Bubbles said. The professor sighed defeatedly.  
  
"Bubbles? Follow me." Blossom said. Bubbles nodded.  
  
Blossom took flight toward city hall, with Bubbles following right behind her. She flew in through an open window, and found the mayor at his desk, filling out some paperwork. Well, he was writing down what Ms. Bellum told him to write down.  
  
"Oh, hi Blossom! Hi Bubbles!" The mayor said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, mayor. Is Ms. Bellum here?" Blossom asked. The mayor pressed the intercom button on his desk.  
  
"Ms. Bellum? The girls are here to see you." He said. A few moments later, Ms. Bellum emerged from her adjacent office.  
  
"What is it, girls?" she asked.  
  
"Now isn't the time to talk. You have to come with us, we'll explain everything later." Blossom said. Ms. Bellum raised a hand.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, I can't play your little game right now. I have work to do." She turned to walk away. The professor grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Sarah, please. You have to trust Blossom on this. She's serious." He said. Before she could object, Blossom wrapped her arms around Ms. Bellum's waist, and took off into the sky, with Bubbles and the professor right behind them.  
  
  
  
Brick floated silently across the town. He didn't kill anyone, for he was too deep in thought.  
  
Oh, how he would get those girls back for what they had done to him and his brothers. These people? They were nothing to him. The girls were his only objective.  
  
He nearly ran over a little girl on the side walk, who didn't have the sense to move out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" the girl yelled. Brick spun around, and grabbed the girl by the arms. He smirked.  
  
"Never tell me what to do." And then with little force, he ripped the girl's arms from their sockets. He dropped the screaming girl, leaving her to die in the pool of blood that was forming.  
  
"That was… nice." Brick said with absolutely no remorse in his tone.  
  
Something was bothering him though. Why were he and his brother's eyes green? And how was Butch able to do that think he did to that old woman? He got the feeling that something was amiss. He wondered if he could do the same thing.  
  
"I'll have to try it next time." He muttered, and floated off again.  
  
  
  
Butch had taken to central park. He was standing in the raised portion of the Ampitheater.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please!" he yelled. Dozens of smiling faces looked up at him.  
  
"I'd like to take this opportunity to do two things. First, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Butch. And second, I'd like to welcome you all to your deaths!" he said. A few people laughed.  
  
Butch inhaled deeply, then blew out. But instead of air coming out, it was fire. It spread over the unsuspecting people. Butch laughed at their screams, and watched as they slowly burned alive.  
  
The foul smell of death, and burning flesh made it's way to his nose. He breathed in deeply, savoring the smell.  
  
"I warned them." He said simply. Just then, a small noise caught his attention. A baby crawled out from underneath a dead woman.  
  
"She must have shielded it from the fire." Butch muttered, and floated over to the child. He stepped on it's head, killing it. He laughed.  
  
"Murder is a natural high." He noted, and flew off to find more victims.  
  
  
  
Boomer found his fun high above the ground. He would land on top of buildings, and use the glass sky lights to magnify his heat vision. Then he laughed as he watched the people in the building burn to death.  
  
First, the skin started to bubble and melt off of the body. Those who didn't die from the heat were at Boomer's mercy. And he didn't like that, because they didn't die when they were supposed to.  
  
He also liked the high rising sky scrapers of Townsville. He would fly into the bottom floor, and destroy as much as possible, then he would fly away, and laugh as the building collapsed.  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
"Damn it. Gotta meet Butch and Brick in five minutes." He muttered, and flew back toward Mojo's volcano top home.  
  
  
  
Buttercup sat on the ground in the spot Blossom had left her in. she had been hearing explosions, and the terrified screams of people, who were no doubt asking the same thing right before they died.  
  
"Where are the power puff girls?"  
  
Never had she felt so helpless. So weak and useless. These feelings were foreign to her, and the fact that she was feeling them scared her.  
  
Blossom had to be wrong. There was no way they could be totally outclassed.  
  
But she did trust her sister. She knew that Blossom was good at seeing beneath the surface of things.  
  
Buttercup leapt to her feet when she saw Blossom and Bubbles land, carrying the professor and Ms. Bellum.  
  
For the next few minutes, Blossom sat everyone down, and explained what she and Buttercup already knew.  
  
"Sounds like we're in a pretty big mess." Ms. Bellum said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a plan." Blossom said.  
  
"Well, let's hear it. It's better than nothing, right?" the professor said.  
  
"Yes. Well, first…"  
  
  
  
End chapter four. I have a thing for cliffhangers. I just like to make people mad, I guess. So please review! It inspires me to post the next chapter's faster. *Wink, wink* 


	5. Annihilation

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter Five*  
  
*Annihilation*  
  
  
  
"… and that's basically it." Blossom finished. The others stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"Could a plan that simple really work?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"But everyone has to play their part perfectly. I'll start working on the tactical strategy. Buttercup? I need you to go to Mojo's and get the gun. The antidote, too." Blossom said.  
  
"I don't know what the antidote looks like." Buttercup said.  
  
"Then take the professor. But hurry back." Blossom said. Buttercup nodded, and took the professor by the wrists. They took off.  
  
"Blossom? What should I do?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Bubbles? Get some rest. You're going to need it." Blossom said.  
  
"Do you need any help with those layouts?" Ms. Bellum asked. Blossom smiled.  
  
"That would be great." Blossom said.  
  
  
  
"Professor?" Buttercup asked as she flew.  
  
"Yes, honey?" the professor said.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to find the antidote?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to find the gun?" the professor countered.  
  
"Toushe, professor." Buttercup giggled as she landed.  
  
Buttercup and the professor stepped gingerly over the unconscious body of Mojo-jojo.  
  
"Stupid monkey. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Buttercup said coldly.  
  
"He needs to be locked up for a long time, that's for sure." The professor agreed.  
  
"Let's find the stuff and get out of here. I want to end this before the boys kill anyone else." Buttercup said. The professor nodded, and made his way into Mojo's lab. Buttercup went into his store room.  
  
She scoured the floors and walls, before moving anything. But she did, eventually, remove the container that held the gun. The label on the box read:  
  
  
  
This container contains the specialty gun made by me, Mojo-jojo, that is capable of firing Antidote X at them , thus causing them to lose their powers. Which means, that by no power's which they have, and will not be able to stop my reign of evil, because they will have no powers!  
  
  
  
Buttercup shook her head, and removed the gun from the box.  
  
"So predictable. I can't believe her actually writes the way he talks." She muttered.  
  
"Buttercup!" she turned her head. It was the professor's voice.  
  
"Professor?" she called.  
  
"I found the Antidote! Do you need me to help you find the gun?" he asked.  
  
"No! I found it! Just meet me out by the door!" she said, and turned to walk out. Little did she know, this little outing was about to turn ugly.  
  
  
  
Brick arrived at the base of the volcano, to find his brothers leaning against it, with their legs crossed, and their hands stuffed in their pockets.  
  
"About time." Boomer muttered.  
  
"So sorry to have kept you waiting." Brick said sarcastically.  
  
"We've got company." Butch said absentmindedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.  
  
"A while ago, before either of you got here, I saw the green girl fly into Mojo's." Butch said.  
  
"What business does she have there?" Brick wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe she came to put the old monkey out of his misery." Boomer said.  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. She brought someone with her." Butch said.  
  
"Well then. I guess we should give them a proper greeting." Brick motioned for his brothers to follow him. He floated up, with the two other boys behind him.  
  
They walked into the house, and immediately head voices.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right antidote, professor?" Buttercup said weakly.  
  
"Yes, Buttercup. This has got to be it." The professor said.  
  
"So, Buttercup is her name." Brick said. The other two nodded in grim confirmation.  
  
"Let's get back to Blossom. If the boys find us, we should be ready." Buttercup said.  
  
They walked into the room, and almost dropped the things they were carrying.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Brick asked.  
  
"Don't leave. We just met. You ran off last time, we didn't even get to introduce ourselves. My name is Butch." Butch said.  
  
"I'm Boomer!" Boomer said excitedly.  
  
"Brick is the name." Brick said suavely. Buttercup growled.  
  
"I don't care what your names are." She said.  
  
"Oh, that isn't very nice. Boomer?" Brick said, and gave a slight nod toward his blond brother. Boomer nodded back, and flew at Buttercup. Before she had a chance to react, Boomer had her pinned against one of the walls. She had dropped the gun.  
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed.  
  
"Not a chance." Boomer said.  
  
The professor looked on in horror as Boomer proceeded to beat the living hell out of his daughter.  
  
"…Professor! G….g….go!" she whispered in between blows. She nodded toward the gun. The professor looked back toward the other two boys. They were focused on the fight between Boomer and Buttercup.  
  
The professor picked up the gun, and ran out of the house hastily. Butch nudged Brick.  
  
"I know, Butch. We'll get him soon enough." He said.  
  
  
  
"How's this, Blossom?: Ms. Bellum handed Blossom back her layouts, with her own additions.  
  
"Perfect. I never would have spotted those errors." Blossom said. Ms. Bellum smiled.  
  
"I work for the mayor. I've become used to spotting errors." She said. Blossom laughed.  
  
"Blossom!!!!" both girls' heads snapped toward a clearing in the woods. The professor came running, the gun and antidote cradled in his arms.  
  
"Professor? Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked.  
  
"She got attacked by those three boys. I barely got out." He said.  
  
"Oh god." Ms. Bellum said.  
  
"Professor? Can you figure out how to load that thing?" Blossom said, apparently not caring about what the professor had said about Buttercup. But they were wrong, Blossom did care. But she couldn't break down. She had to be strong, and improvise. Without Buttercup, her plan wouldn't work. She had to pull everyone else together.  
  
"Ms. Bellum? Wake Bubbles up. I want her ready. The boys probably followed you, professor, so we probably can't stay here much longer." Blossom said. The professor and Ms. Bellum nodded. Ms. Bellum ran into the clearing where Bubbles was sleeping, and the professor quickly tried to figure out how to load the antidote X into the gun.  
  
"Buttercup…" Blossom hung her head.  
  
  
  
"Oooof!" Buttercup gasped, and then finally collapsed.  
  
"Good work, Boomer." Brick said, picking up Buttercup's unconscious body.  
  
"What about the guy?" Butch said.  
  
"He must have left some foot prints. Let's follow them." Brick said. The other two boys nodded, and flew out behind Brick.  
  
After a few minutes of flying, Brick found what he was looking for. A clearing.  
  
"Down there." He said. The other two looked, and nodded. They landed in the clearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Brick asked to a red headed woman. Ms. Bellum looked up, and a facial expression that resembled horror spread across her face.  
  
"B…Blossom!!!" she screamed. In not time at all, Blossom landed next to Ms. Bellum.  
  
"Buttercup!" she screamed. Brick looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He wrapped his hand around her neck, and squeezed, until a sickening crack was heard.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Blossom yelled. Brick smiled, and felt something cold against the back of his head. He turned.  
  
The professor had gotten the gun loaded.  
  
"Die." He said. He pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
End chapter five. I heart cliff hangers, don't you? Anyway, the next chapter will be up asap. I've been talking to a few people about where to go with this fic, and I've finally decided on a permanent skeleton for it. Enough of my rambling. Oh, yeah. One more thing. REVIEW! 


	6. Horrification

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter Six*  
  
*Horrification*  
  
  
  
"Die." The professor spat, and pulled the trigger on the gun. The red beam of Antidote X hit Brick's head, snapping it back. The red glow enveloped him, bringing him to his knees.  
  
"Auuuugggghhhh!!!!" he screamed. His two brothers looked on helplessly, afraid to touch their fallen brother.  
  
Soon, the red glow left Brick's body, leaving him lying on all fours on the dirt.  
  
"B…Brick? Are you alright?" Boomer asked. Brick's head snapped up, and a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"No chance." He said darkly, and vaporized the gun with his eyebeams.  
  
"Impossible!" Blossom screamed in shock.  
  
"Believe it, babe." Brick said. Before thinking, Blossom rushed forward and grabbed the professor.  
  
"Bubbles! Get Ms. Bellum and get out of here!" She screamed. Bubbles nodded and picked up Ms. Bellum. Before Blossom started to fly, the professor reached back and grabbed Brick's hat.  
  
"Hey!" Brick yelled, and tried to swipe it back. His efforts were in vain. The girls, along with the professor were already disappearing from sight. Brick growled.  
  
"Damn it! If there's one thing they have on us, it's acceleration." He said  
  
"Should we follow them?" Boomer asked. Brick thought for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Let's go." He said, and took off after them, with his brothers following behind him.  
  
  
  
Mojo's eyes opened slowly. He groaned, and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"What happened?" he asked out loud before the realization hit him.  
  
"Wait! I remember! I had just re-created the Rowdy Ruff Boys! And it was a complete success I might add, because they were created by the greatest evil genius mind in all of the galaxy, also known as me! Mojo-jojo! The last thing I remember, was that curse-ed Blossom knocking me unconscious." He said as he looked around.  
  
"And yet I am still here, in my home, rather than the Townsville prison, which means… The boys must have destroyed the Power puff girls!" he said excitedly. He thought for a moment.  
  
"I had trouble controlling the boys when they were children. It will be much harder to control them as teenagers. I need to devise a tactical plan for controlling them. Possible some type of remote device? No, that would take too long. I shall figure out what to do after I have laid down the law to them. And further more, let them know who is in charge" He looked around, and opened up the hatch to one of his hovercrafts with a remote.  
  
He climbed inside, and took off, looking for the boys.  
  
  
  
Blossom landed, and put the Professor down.  
  
"Why did you bring us to Mojo's?" he asked. Blossom shrugged.  
  
"This is the last place the boys would look for us. Besides, I figured you had some experiments to do, with that hat you stole." She pointed to the red cap in the professor's arms. He nodded.  
  
"I want to analyze the boys DNA, and figure out why the Antidote X had no effect. Perhaps it will give us a hint at a possible weakness as well." He took the hate, and ventured deep into the laboratory.  
  
Blossom sat down on one of the couches, and pulled out her pocket diary, and began to write an inverted quote from the book, Julius Caesar,  
  
"Free will shall never palter. I would rather die a free woman, than to live as a slave." She closed the diary as Bubbles and Ms. Bellum landed.  
  
"Where is the professor?" Ms. Bellum asked. Blossom pointed at the lab door.  
  
"He's running some tests on the boy's DNA." Blossom said. Ms. Bellum walked into the lab.  
  
Bubbles floated over and sat down next to Blossom, sniffling.  
  
"How could they do that to Buttercup, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom held her arms open, and Bubbles fell into them like a scared child.  
  
"Don't think about that. We'll get them back for what they did to Buttercup, I promise." Blossom said to her sobbing sister. Bubbles still seemed unsure. Blossom lifted Bubbles' face up to hers and smiled.  
  
"Hey, the good guys always win, right?" she said. Bubbles sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Blossom. We're the Power puff Girls. No one can beat us." Blossom was about to respond, but the sound of the professor's voice silenced her.  
  
"Girls! Come in here! I think you should see this!" he yelled. The girls looked at each other, puzzled, and then walked into the lab.  
  
"Blossom, look into the microscope." The professor said. She did, and was shocked by what she saw.  
  
At first, she thought she was staring at normal cells, but then she saw the green walls surrounding them.  
  
"What does it mean, Professor?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Watch." He said, and lifted a syringe filled with the Antidote X.  
  
"Watch what happens." He said. Blossom looked back into the eyepiece, as the professor injected the orange liquid onto the cells. Her mouth opened wide in shock, as the green walls proceeded to destroy the chemical.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, and looked back at the professor.  
  
"Cyanide cells. They're programmed to destroy anything they come in contact with. That's what makes them so deadly." He said.  
  
"So this wall won't allow anything to pass through?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"That's what it looks like, honey." He said.  
  
"Can we win?" Bubbles asked, looking at Blossom.  
  
"I don't know." Blossom said, lost in thought.  
  
"We have to try." The professor said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here with the mayor all alone out there. I have to go back to him." Ms. Bellum said.  
  
"Are you sure, Sarah?" the professor asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'll take you back, Ms. Bellum." Bubbles offered.  
  
Blossom walked back into the main part of the house, where no one was around. She buried her face in her hands, and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buttercup. Please forgive me…"  
  
  
  
The boys flew at a slow pace over the city. They didn't need to rush, they had plenty of time to spare.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Butch asked.  
  
"What's what?" Brick asked.  
  
"Over there." Butch pointed to the south. Brick and Boomer squinted.  
  
"It looks like a ship." Boomer noted.  
  
"Should we check it out?" Butch asked. Brick said.  
  
"Might as well. It might even be fun." Brick said, and sped toward the ship.  
  
As they neared the ship, Brick began to recognize the figure inside.  
  
"It's that stupid monkey!" he said. The other two boys grinned as Mojo's ship landed, and he climbed out.  
  
"I, Mojo-jojo, am your creator. Therefore, you will do as I say, and obey me!" Mojo yelled triumphantly. Boomer rolled his eyes.  
  
"And as your creator and master, I order you to destroy the Power puff girls!" Mojo commanded. The boys didn't budge.  
  
"Why don't you move? I gave you an order!!!" he raged. Brick floated over to him, and wrapped his arm around Mojo's shoulder.  
  
"See, you've got it all wrong. We're the ones in charge here." He said.  
  
"I refuse to accept this insolence!!!" Mojo raged. Brick shrugged.  
  
"We tried it the easy way." He said, and then jerked his arm, snapping Mojo's neck. He shrugged the corpse out of his arms, and let it fall to the ground.  
  
Butch and Boomer both fired eye beams at the body, incinerating it.  
  
"That was almost fun." Boomer said.  
  
"What were we doing before this?" Butch asked.  
  
"The girls." Brick said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Butch replied.  
  
"Hold on a minute." Brick said, and closed his eyes. He focused on the forms of Blossom and Bubbles, searching for their energy patterns. Trying to find them. His eyes snapped open.  
  
"They're at Mojo's." he said calmly.  
  
"All right Brick!" Boomer exclaimed. They took off in the direction of Mojo's home. 


	7. Subjugation

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter Seven*  
  
*Subjugation*  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's the final word, professor?" Blossom asked. The professor shook his head in frustration.  
  
"I don't know what else to do. It seems the chemical X has enhanced the cyanide. Even the cyanide antibodies had no effect. There seems to be no way to remove the cyanide wall." He said.  
  
"So we're beaten." Blossom muttered.  
  
"Physically, you girls are outmatched. But mentally, I think you have the advantage. I think instead of trying to destroy them, which seems bleak at this point, you should try to manipulate them. Turn them against each other." He said, just as Bubbles flew back in.  
  
"I'm back!" she said giddily.  
  
"Good. We should probably move. We can't stay in one spot for too long, or they might find us." Blossom said.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere." All three heads snapped back.  
  
"Oh no." Blossom said. Brick grinned.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Brick, this is Boomer, and this is Butch." Brick said, pointing to each of his brothers.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Bubbles asked. The boys laughed.  
  
"Produce." Brick growled. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other.  
  
"Pro-DUCE!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Produce what? Tell us!" Blossom yelled.  
  
"Produce us a good fight, or we will kill you, just like we killed your sister." Brick said with a laugh. The last statement pushed the girls over the edge.  
  
"You bastards!" Blossom screamed, and flew at Brick, with Bubbles right behind her.  
  
Butch and Boomer looked on in amusement, as Brick fought both girls. Although it wasn't really a fight. Brick just stood there and let the girls hit him. The punches and kicks connected with his body, but he didn't suffer so much as a scratch.  
  
Yet the two girls continued to pound away, almost never tiring. Brick yawned. He was getting bored. With two well placed punches, he sent both girls flying into the wall, unconscious. He shot Boomer a look, who quickly put the professor out of commission.  
  
"Pity. I thought they'd be much stronger." Brick said. Boomer and Butch nodded in solemn agreement.  
  
"Butch, tie them up with something from Mojo's lab. I don't want them getting away when they wake up. Boomer? Come with me. We have work to do." Brick said, and Boomer followed him into the laboratory.  
  
  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Brick asked impatiently.  
  
It was dark. Eight hours after the fight with Blossom and Bubbles. Brick knew that the girls would be waking up soon, and he wanted to get this over with before that happened.  
  
Boomer picked something up, no bigger than half of a dime, and handed it gently to his brother.  
  
Brick pulled the collar of Blossom's dress down, and made a shallow incision, no more than four inches across. He dropped the small device into the laceration, and stitched it up quickly.  
  
"Mind telling me why you're putting a homing device on only her?" Boomer asked inquisitively.  
  
Brick shrugged. He wasn't about to reveal his true intentions to his brothers.  
  
"She's the leader, right? If she escapes, the other two will follow her." Brick said. Boomer looked at him coyly, but seemed to buy the story.  
  
"I'm gonna go see what Butch is doing." Boomer said. Brick nodded, and Boomer walked out of the room. Brick looked down at Blossom's sleeping body.  
  
"Sweet dreams." He whispered, and walked out to join his brothers. They were standing by the door to the observatory, staring out at Townsville.  
  
"What next?" Butch asked.  
  
"Next? We take it." Brick said optimistically. Boomer and Butch turned to face their ambitious brother.  
  
"Take what?" they asked in unison. Brick ginned.  
  
"The world."  
  
  
  
( Eight Months Later… )  
  
  
  
"…Those are our terms, Bush. Either meet them, or be destroyed. Send one of your people to the palace by next Thursday." Brick slammed the phone down angrily.  
  
It had been seven and a half months since they had seized control of the globe. They didn't want to kill everyone, they had a much more complex plan. They were rulers, not murderers.  
  
But opposition had kept arising from the former super powers, namely, the United States.  
  
Brick had stifled the first revolution by destroying the World Trade Center Towers, but the Americans were growing more aggressive.  
  
The boys had completely obliterated Townsville, and killed everyone in it. Most notably, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor himself.  
  
Over the former Townsville landscape, they built their palace. At over three hundred stories tall, and with its base stretching thirty miles in diameter, it was quite a sight.  
  
They built their throne room at the top of the palace, and their three prisoners, The Professor, Bubbles, and Blossom were kept tied to the throne room pillars.  
  
"America has declared war on us." Brick said dully.  
  
"Oh boy." Boomer rolled his eyes.  
  
"There will be no killing. If we destroy the United States, the world economy will crumble." Brick said. Butch exploded.  
  
"What??? You're insane! I have to kill someone! I'll go stir crazy if I don't!" He yelled.  
  
"I said no, Butch." Brick said calmly.  
  
"And I said yes." Butch countered. Brick leapt up from his throne.  
  
"Are you challenging my authority?!?!" He accused.  
  
"What authority? Who's to say you can tell me what to do?" Butch demanded.  
  
"Because I'm the leader, that's why!" Brick said.  
  
"Stop it! Fighting with each other won't solve anything!" Boomer said.  
  
"Shut up, Boomer! I kill when I want!" To prove his point, Butch leapt to the nearest person he could, which happened to be Bubbles. He closed his hands around her neck, and began to strangle her.  
  
"BUBBLES!!!" Blossom screeched. She felt so helpless, tied up only inches from where her sister was being killed, and she couldn't do a thing to help.  
  
"Butch! Stop it!" Boomer yelled.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, Bubbles' body went limp.  
  
"NO!!!" Blossom and the professor cried.  
  
Brick flew over to Butch, and punched him in the face, knocking him off of Bubbles' body. He kneeled down, and pressed his ear against Bubbles' chest.  
  
"She's gone." He whispered. Tears began to flow from Blossom's eyes, some splashing onto Bubbles' body.  
  
Brick spun around to face Butch.  
  
"That was over the line. We don't kill prisoners without my okay." Brick said.  
  
"I'm sick of your moralizing. Like I said, I kill when I want. The strong survive, and the weak shall perish." He said. Brick took a fighting stance.  
  
"Fine. We'll play by your rules, brother. Let's GO!!!!" Brick screamed as he flew at Butch, his fists drawn back. Butch readied himself, and absorbed Brick's initial punches.  
  
The fight escalated to a barrage of punches and kicks from both sides. With no one taking the time to block. Each punch one boy landed just made the other even madder.  
  
Boomer stood by, not knowing what side to go on. Which brother to help.  
  
A well placed kick to the stomach had Brick on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Butch walked up to his fallen brother.  
  
"Now you die." He grinned. "Hero." His foot came down. Brick closed his eyes, and braced himself for the pain. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes slowly, to find Butch locked in a full nelson. Boomer was restraining him. Brick jumped to his feet, and walked over to Butch.  
  
"Too bad. You made the wrong choice, Butch." Brick wrapped his arms around Butch's head, and twisted, snapping Butch's neck. He fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
"Brick!?!?!? What are you doing!?!? He was our brother!!!" Boomer yelled.  
  
"He challenged me. This is my planet now. And no one, especially my own brother, is going to take it away from me. And right now, I'll prove it to you." He said. Boomer looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?" Boomer asked. Brick suddenly leapt at Boomer, and slammed his fist into Boomer's neck. Boomer fell unconscious. Brick walked up to him, and pulled a knife from his pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, and plunged the knife into Boomer's neck. He threw the dagger aside, and stood over the bodies of his two brothers. He was panting, and exhausted.  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom's tears for Bubbles had dried. She thought about Buttercup. Dead.  
  
Bubbles. Dead.  
  
Ms Keane, Ms. Bellum, the mayor. All dead.  
  
An all consuming rage that had been building inside her since day one was being brought to the surface.  
  
She strained to her hardest. Her powers had been increased exponentially from her anger. She snapped the restraints. Brick turned.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" he screamed.  
  
"I'll kill you!!!" She yelled and flew at Brick as fast as she could.  
  
She connected with surprising force, and took Brick with her as she crashed through the wall of the palace. They fell the three hundred stories, Blossom pummeling an exhausted Brick all the way down.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	8. End Game

Thieves in the Night  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter Eight*  
  
*End Game*  
  
  
  
( Three years later… )  
  
  
  
BRINGGGG!!!!  
  
An arm snaked out from under a blanket, and pressed a button on the alarm clock, silencing it.  
  
A teenage girl with long red hair sat up in her bed. It was Blossom, of course.  
  
She got out of bed, and pulled on her pink robe. She took a look at the letters on the right breast pocket. It read: "PoB" she smiled.  
  
She opened her door, and walked down the dark hall way to the shower room. There were guards inside, as always. She didn't feel embarrassed about taking her robe off in front of the guards. Quite the opposite, really.  
  
In fact, she had become quite accustomed to it. After all, she was almost royalty.  
  
She looked in the mirror, and smiled at the tattoo on her bare neck. It also bore the letters "PoB". Property of Brick.  
  
She smiled. She was his now. His loyal and humble slave.  
  
The fight long ago, after he had killed his two brothers, she had broken free of her restraints and charged Brick. Even in his battered condition, he had beaten her down easily.  
  
Now that she thought about it, it was the best possible outcome. What would she do without Brick? He was everything, and she was nothing.  
  
She had found her true calling in life. Her niche, her place. She firmly believed, that she was born and put on this earth to please Brick. And nothing else.  
  
She handed her robe to one of the guards, like she always did, to be cleaned. She stepped into the shower, and winced at the heat of the water. But if Brick wanted her to bathe in water this hot, then he must be right.  
  
She picked up a bottle of shampoo, and washed her hair thoroughly. On schedule, after thirty minutes, the water stopped abruptly.  
  
Everything she did was on a tight schedule now. Next was breakfast.  
  
She walked out of the shower, and was greeted by two guards carrying towels. She allowed them to dry her body, and a third guard brought her outfit for the day, which was always selected by Brick himself.  
  
Her eyes went wide when she saw the dress. It was a replica of the dress she had worn so often when she was free. She put on the dress, and was allowed to brush her hair.  
  
After that, she was led down a dimly lit hall way, and into the vast dining room. Brick walked in through the opposite doorway. Blossom immediately dropped to a knee, and bowed her head in Brick's presence.  
  
"Rise." he said lowly. Blossom rose cautiously.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast, my pet?" Brick asked.  
  
"Whatever you're having, master." Blossom said.  
  
"I thought so." Brick said, and snapped his fingers. Two women brought out two trays of food, and sat one in front of Blossom, and the other in front of Brick.  
  
Blossom waited patiently until Brick had started eating before she started her own meal.  
  
"How are you this lovely morning?" Brick asked.  
  
"I am however you want me to be, master." Blossom replied with her mouth half full. Brick slammed his fists into the table, cracking it.  
  
"Stop talking like a mindless drone! I liked you better when you were fighting me." Brick said. Blossom's bottom lip quivered. Her mind flashed back to the past three years. Back to all the mental and physical torture she went through. If she even looked at him without his permission, she was beaten viciously.  
  
"I….I'm sorry, M…m…master." She said nervously.  
  
"It's okay." He said.  
  
"But if you really want to know, I'm a bit restless." She said. This piqued Brick's interests.  
  
"Bored in my kingdom? How so?" he demanded.  
  
"It's the same thing everyday. Over and over and over." She explained. He put his fork down.  
  
"Blossom, what do you think of the life I have given you here, as my slave?" Brick asked.  
  
"It's wonderful, master." Blossom said honestly.  
  
"Better than the life you had before, as a free woman?" He pressed. She nodded.  
  
"I have a special task for you, Blossom." He said.  
  
"Please tell me, master." Blossom pleaded.  
  
"Come with me." He said, and motioned for her to follow him. She got up and did.  
  
He led her through the palace, and down into the basement level, to where the dungeon was. Brick stopped at one cell, and opened the door.  
  
Inside was an old man. His hair was graying, and looked as if he hadn't bathed in ages. His clothes were mottled and faded.  
  
"P…Professor?" Blossom said, shocked. She began to walk over to him.  
  
"Stop." Brick said, and raised his hand. Blossom stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I want you to kill this man, to prove your devotion." He said. Blossom froze. How could she choose between the man that had been a father to her all those years ago, and the boy who meant more to her than life itself?  
  
"I love you, Blossom." The professor said weakly. Blossom sighed.  
  
"But I love him." She said, before ripping the professor to shreds. Right before he died, he spoke.  
  
"Blossom…. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I want to please my master." She said. It was true, she just didn't have to please Brick, she wanted to.  
  
She reeled back, and delivered the killing blow. She turned, and walked back to Brick, smiling. He grinned.  
  
Blossom then saw, that a few drops of the professor's blood had splattered onto Brick's boot. Without hesitation, she dropped down to her knees, and began to lick it off. Brick began to stroke her hair.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Blossom. You've proven to me, that you're ready for what I have planned." Blossom stood up.  
  
"What do you mean, master?" Blossom said.  
  
"I'm going to take you as my queen." He said. Blossom shook her head.  
  
"No. Being your queen would make me sound like your equal, when we both know that I'm not." She said. Brick laughed.  
  
"So be it. You will remain my slave, but you will still be my queen." He said. She nodded. Brick wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply.  
  
"You can go now. I'll call you when I've made the wedding arrangements. You can start moving your things into my room." He said. Blossom was in shock.  
  
"But master!" she protested.  
  
"No buts, Blossom. I want our children to grow up with their parents at least sleeping in the same room." He said. She sighed, and went back to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Blossom was moving the last of her things, she spotted a small book in the corner of her room. She picked it up. it was her old diary. She opened it up to the last page she had written on. It read:  
  
"Freewill will never falter. I would rather die a free woman, than live as someone else's slave."  
  
She was appalled at what she had written.  
  
"What a stupid idealist I was." She muttered, and destroyed the diary with her eyebeams. She left it on the ground, burning. Her only memories of her other life, slowly burning away…  
  
-FIN  
  
  
  
Wow. It's finally done. I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to read and review this fic, especially Hairy Gregory, for his positive reviews on every chapter. But most of all, I want to thank a person by the name of AM83220. without him, this story couldn't have come together as well as it did. Thank you! 


End file.
